Love Or Lust
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: Is it love or lust that drives Tori and André?


**Love Or Lust**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

Tori and André arrived at her house after another 'outing'. Neither would call it 'dating' or a 'date' but this was their third movie 'outing' this week. The attraction between the duo was running high. Tori was wearing a green floral sundress with white shoes and a white purse. André was sure she was wearing green panties too as she bent over in front of him several times that night. André was wearing jeans, a black polo shirt and black sneakers. His hair was tied into a ponytail. She took the keys from her purse and unlocked the door but didn't open it.

'Do you want to come in,' Tori asked as she eyed him.

The double entendre wasn't lost on him. The two were flirting heavily all night long. From lingering touches to sexually charged talk. It started at dinner with André asking Tori if she wanted a fork.

'What right here in the restaurant? In front of all these people?,' she responded.

It just escalated from there with Tori purposely staring at André as she ate her dessert. Pressing up against him at the theater. Caressing his hand as they reached for popcorn. Him resting his hand over her breast as he placed his arm around her neck to walk closer to her.

They were now at Tori's doorstep. Usually they'd hug quickly, say their 'good nights', and that would be that. Tonight was different. As they hugged André's hand moved from her shoulders to the small of her back. He slowly guided his hands lower and rested them on her butt. When she didn't protest he gave it a squeeze. Tori had begun pulling him closer as his hand roamed over her ass. Her parents were on a second honeymoon and Trina was probably out stalking some guy. As they separated her lips lightly brushed against his ear, his cheek, and then rested her forehead on his. The two stared at each other as their foreheads touched. They closed their eyes and kissed softly. Once. Twice. Lips parted and soon Tori's back was against her front door and the two were kissing deeply. André ran his hands up and down Tori's body. Tori was grabbing for his pants zipper. It came undone and she slipped her hand inside feeling his manhood. Petting turned to teasing which had turned into foreplay. Tori pushed him back lightly with her right hand and with her left she reached back and opened the door. As soon as it opened André was on her. he wrpped his arms around her and swept her into the house, spun her around, and pinned her to the door they just entered. They kissed wildly as Tori grabbed at his jeans trying to unbuckle them as André reached under her dress and pulled her panties down. His jeans became undone and she slid them along with his boxers past his buttocks. They never broke the kiss. André lifted Tori. She wrapped her legs aound his back as he positioned himself to enter her. The kiss broke. The two stared at each other as passion burned in their eyes. She gasped as he slowly breached her.

'Do you want me to stop,' he asked.

She shook her head 'No' in response. He felt the warmth of her womanhood engulf his full length. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. He slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. Soon he increased his rhythm as she pulled on his dreads. Kissing was forgotten as moans escaped Tori's lips. She could feel her body tensing. Preparing for release. André was close to climaxing. Tori tightened her legs around André as her warm juices soaked his shaft. Seconds later André crushed her against the door as he exploded inside of her. She felt their juices mixing everytime his manhood pulsated inside of her. The two looked at each other. The line that separated friend and relationship got crossed tonight and there was no turning back. They exchanged 'I love yous' as they kissed sweetly. Tori got down off of him and he pulled up his pants and buckled them. The two stood in silence not knowing what to say. It was like being a kid and getting trapped in a candy store. You're not sure where to start so you just stare in awe at everything. After a few seconds Tori grabbed André's hand and led him to the couch. He sat down and she sat next to him their hands intertwined. She rested her head on his shoulder and soon both were asleep.

**-End**


End file.
